


Our Bed

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to you every morning is something I could definitely get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Waking up next to you every morning is something I could definitely get used to.” (can you make a drabble of Blaine’s first morning living with Kurt out of this?)

Still, after all these years, Blaine’s breath was taken away when he looked at Kurt. 

His hair was beyond messy, laying in a crazy halo all around his head. His mouth was open slightly, slack and shining slightly with drool. He snored softly, making little snuffling sounds 

If Kurt, who was obsessed with his look, knew what he looked like now he would be horrified. Honestly though, Blaine couldn’t imagine anyone more beautiful. 

Just the idea that Kurt was able to let go around him, that he was able to see this side of him made his heart swell. And the idea that he was going to see it every morning for the rest of his life.

With a snort and small groan, Kurt cracked his eyes open and swiped a hand across his mouth. A slight blush rose over his chin when he realized that Blaine was staring at him and he smile sheepishly back.

“Morning,” his voice was lower and rough from sleep, making Blaine’s spine tingle with warmth.

“Morning,” he leaned forward to kiss his fiancé deeply. 

“Sorry, I know I look gross,” Kurt scowled, pulling back. “And I need to brush my teeth.”

“Oh hush. You always look amazing,” Blaine gave him another long slow kiss. “Maybe I want to enjoy you for a bit longer in  _our_  bed.”

“Our bed,” Kurt said slowly, smile widening. “I like the sound of that.”

“And I like the way you look in our bed,” Blaine moved to lay on top of him, drinking in the sight of Kurt’s sleepy, smiling face.

“You know you snore in  _our_  bed,” Kurt’s eyes sparkled.

“Hmm, so do you,” Blaine leaned in for a kiss and Kurt quickly turned away with a gasp.

“I do not!”

“You do too, but it’s fine. We can snore together in  _our bed,_ ” Blaine laughed as Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist and spun them around. 

“We’re going to do a lot more than just snore,” Kurt kissed his nose. “Until we move to  _our_ apartment, and  _our_  house, and  _our_ retirement home.”

“We’re going to live in one of those fabulous beach side ones right?” Blaine combed his fingers through Kurt’s messy hair.

“We deserve only the best.”

And Blaine knew that when he woke up in that retirement home, he would feel the same warm feeling waking up next to Kurt. 


End file.
